iHave News
by XLI ltd
Summary: Spencer has some big news. - Unfinished


**iHave News**

Freddie enters , "Hey Carly, look what my mom bought me." He holds up his phone with some sort of bulky case over it, "It's the new Wrubble Wrap for my Pear Phone."

"Wrubble Wrap?" Carly asks.

"Yeah. It's brand new, it's rubber and bubble wrap combined. It's not even out in stores yet and look!" Freddie drops his phone and it bounces right back up to his hand, "How cool is that?"

"The coolest", answers Carly. "but how did your mom get it if it's not in stores yet?"

"She's a preferred customer at wrap up your . Not even Sam can hurt my phone now."

As Carly makes her way to the kitchen she bumps into Freddie's butt, which seems unusually big.

She notices his pants are quite puffy. "Um Freddie…"

"Wrubble Wrap for boys." He says embarrassed.

Carly laughs, "I guess Sam can't hurt your butt now either"

"My mom says they're wedgie proof"

"Well there's only one way to find out" in walks Sam eating a giant turkey leg, "and here it is".

"Hey Carly. Hey Frederica. Find out what?"

Freddie looking nervous says, "Nothing, just talking about a new app for my Pear Phone. You wouldn't be interested"

"Don't you mean a _new_ _wrap_?" Carly says smiling.

"But I am interested. Look what I got from my mom's new boyfriend." Sam triumphantly holds up a new Pear Phone.

"Wow!" A surprised Carly said, "Why did he give you that? He must really like your mother."

"I never said he gave it to me. I lifted it from his leather vest when he drove me here on his chopper. Pretty cool, huh?"

Carly and Freddie look at the skull and crossbones screensaver on Sam's "new" Pear Phone then at each other and Carly says, "What did we tell you about stealing from bikers?"

"Klepto's not a biker; he just can't afford a car. He's an ex-con and you never really gave me any guidelines on that. Besides I heard him say he has 50 more of these things at his halfway house."

"50?" asks a shocked Freddie.

"Halfway house?" asks an equally shocked Carly.

"Yeah. They fell off the back of a truck or something."

Freddie shakes his head and turns to walk into the kitchen when Sam notices his unusually big butt and says, "Whoa. Carly call Freddie's mom. Looks like his diaper's full." Sam and Carly are both start laughing.

Annoyed, Freddie says, "Very funny. It's not a diaper. I told you I've been working out"

"With what? Fat Cakes?" Sam asks walking over to him while putting on a fingerless leather glove.

"Wh-what are you doing?" A nervous Freddie asks.

Slowly approaching she says, "Mama needs to try out her new wedgie glove."

"Let me guess, another _gift_ from Klepto?" Asks Carly.

Sam winks and nods.

Freddie runs towards Carly asking, "Ohhh! Why must she torture me?"

"Maybe you just w_rub_ her the wrong way." An amused Carly answers as Freddie and Sam dance around her playing cat and mouse. "Anyway I thought you're wedgie proof."

"I don't feel like finding out." Freddie pushes Carly towards Sam and heads towards the door yelling "HELP! Sorry Carly. I'm getting out of here."

Just as he gets to the door it flies open, it's Spencer yelling "Guess wh….", but he gets cut off as the door hits Freddie in the head and knocks him on his butt, but since he's wearing his Wrubble Wrap underwear he bounces back up and hits hit head on the door again. Knocking a surprised Spencer back out in the hall.

Carly and Sam are laughing uncontrollably. "Oh my God!"say Sam still laughing, "That's funny chiz! That was better than any wedgie I've ever seen, EVER!"

Spencer, holding his head, opens the door very slowly, peeks in and sees poor Freddie sitting on the floor holding his head too. "Guess wha.." he whispers. But before he can finish he's hit again, this time from behind. It's Mrs. Benson. "Out of my way, dummy" she yells as she literally runs over Spencer to get to Freddie. "What have these evil girls done to you!"

"Mom, I'm OK." As Freddie tells his mom everyone here's a hissing sound.

This makes Sam laugh even more. "Hey Freddie, Whazzz up? You now that's not the bathroom, right? Turning to Carly she says in a baby voice, "It's a good thing mommy made him wear his wittle dia-pees today."


End file.
